


Kokichi Oma Oneshots! -Requests:Open-

by KokichiStalksYou



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KokichiStalksYou/pseuds/KokichiStalksYou
Summary: Basically Just Kokichi Oneshots! My Requests are Open! Also Im new so Kudos Are Appreciated! :D
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi/Everyone, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

What is work text


	2. Request Page!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The request page

Requests! i found out what work text is yay

-Edit- Thank you for the Kudos :D


	3. Saiouma Oneshot! -Fluff-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just a Very Late Thanksgiving Saioumaish Oneshot

-Kokichi P.O.V.-  
¨WAHHHHHHHH YOUR SO MEAN SAIHARA-CHAN¨ I said Fake Crying ¨Ouma-Kun…..¨ Shumai said.  
¨Nishishisi! Did you not catch my lie Saihara-Chan?¨ ¨Of course he did! My Sidekick isnt a Idiot Ouma!¨ Idiot Kun said. ¨Since when was Shumai Your Sidekick?¨ “Since Forever Ouma.” “Nishishi!” “Kaito… Lets Just leave….” “Ok Shuichi!”. They Walked Out of the Breakfast Hall. I then Later left the Breakfast Hall to My Room. On the way I bumped into Mom. “Hello Ouma-Kun.” “Hi Mommy!” “Ouma Please Refrain from calling me your Mother.” “Awwwww Okkkkk mom.” “OUMA.” I sprinted off to my room. I Saw Monokuma Outside my Room Holding my Monopad. “There you are Ouma!” what is he doing here- “ Your Probably wondering why Im here” “Of course I do Idiot”. Saihara-Chan Saw me Talking to Monokuma and Said “H-hey! Ouma-Kun!” “Hm?” “Kirumi-Chan Said for Everyone To meet in the Dining hall for Thanksgiving” Wait- Thanksgiving-? THATS TODAY- “Ouma-Kun?” “Yesssss Saihara-Chan?” “Are you Even Listening…?” “Of Couse Shumai!” “Why would I Lie to You My Beloved?” “O-OUMA -KUN-” “Nishishi!” I walked to the Dining Hall to See Everyone There “Hello Ouma-Kun!” Akamatsu Said “Hello Ouma-Kun.” Mom Said. There was so Much Food On the Table “I CALL DIBS ON THE MASH POTATOS” “NO RANTARO YOU CANT JUST EAT THE AVACADOS” “TENKO STOP WATCHING YUMENKO-CHAN EAT” “KOKICHI STOP TRYING TO FEED SHUICHI” “KAEDE STOP CRUSHING THE AVACADOS” “rude” “shut up amami”

**Author's Note:**

> My Requests Are still open! I will put the things I will NOT do  
> Top Kokichi -Sorry I see him as more as a bottom-  
> Kokichi X Maki  
> Kokichi X Tenko  
> Kokichi X Kaede  
> Kokichi X Gonta  
> Thats all I think!


End file.
